


I want You

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>straight after last Christmas Clara shows the doctor who it is she really wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want You

a/n Set straight after last christmas 

I Want You 

The pair ran inside the TARDIS giggling like small children, no dream crabs no Santa and not an elf insight, this was real, this was really real and neither of them could believe it. The memory of the last dream those 62 years they missed together was burned into Clara's mind forever she could never forget the regret and loneliness she felt without him by her side and she never wanted to experience it again.

The Doctor refused to let go of Clara's hand afraid that if he did she would slip away and it would all be a dream again, he checked and rechecked that there was no ice cream pain but it still seemed to good to be true that he had his impossible girl back. 

"Any ice cream pain?" The Doctor asked Clara his smile not fading from his face

"Nope completely awake" Clara answered smiling and shaking her head 

"Good" The Doctor laughed, one of his hands still holing Clara's the other typing in co-ordinates to orbit around earth beyond the detection of radar.

"Doctor?" Clara asked carefully her smile fading for a second out of nerves. 

"hmm" He responded snapping his head round to look at her pursing his lips

"In the last dream you asked if there was ever anyone else" Clara started nervously 

"Clara It was just a dream, I'm sure you'll find another pudding brain to fall in love with" The Doctor interrupted

"I don't want anyone else" Clara whispered making the Doctors eyebrows to draw together in confusion "This was so much easier to say in my head" she sighed "I want you" 

"Clara I'm right here beside you, did those dream crabs scramble your brain a bit, maybe I should do a scan" The Doctor rambled looking around for his sonic screwdriver. 

Clara sighed again realising he would never get the hint so she took his hand pulled him over to the steps and stood two stairs up so she was eye level with him. the movement shocked and surprised him and he looked at Clara all wide eyes like he had teased her for doing plenty of times.

"No, Doctor I want you" Clara said before she gabbed hold of the lapels of the Doctors Jacket and pulled him close to her, her lips crashing into his and kissing him with as much passion as she could so he wouldn't have any doubt what she meant this time. The Doctor froze in shock he barely did hugging never mind kissing and his arms feel limp by his side. Just as Clara was about to pull away embarrassed thinking she had completely destroyed their friendship minutes after getting him back, The Doctor snapped back to his senses and started kissing her back with just as much passion, one of his arms snaked round her waist pulling her flush against him and the other went round her neck running his fingers through her brown hair and bringing there mouths closer together until even he wasn't sure where he ended and she began. Eventually they broke apart both gasping for air, eyes closed and foreheads touching both trying to save this moment to their memory forever. Clara's hands left the Doctors lapels and wrapped around his waist. 

"I really hope I'm not dreaming right now" Clara whispered making the Doctor laugh. 

a/n sorry its so short but hope you enjoyed it anyway. let me know what you think :-) xxx  
a/n Set straight after last christmas 

I Want You 

The pair ran inside the TARDIS giggling like small children, no dream crabs no Santa and not an elf insight, this was real, this was really real and neither of them could believe it. The memory of the last dream those 62 years they missed together was burned into Clara's mind forever she could never forget the regret and loneliness she felt without him by her side and she never wanted to experience it again.

The Doctor refused to let go of Clara's hand afraid that if he did she would slip away and it would all be a dream again, he checked and rechecked that there was no ice cream pain but it still seemed to good to be true that he had his impossible girl back. 

"Any ice cream pain?" The Doctor asked Clara his smile not fading from his face

"Nope completely awake" Clara answered smiling and shaking her head 

"Good" The Doctor laughed, one of his hands still holing Clara's the other typing in co-ordinates to orbit around earth beyond the detection of radar.

"Doctor?" Clara asked carefully her smile fading for a second out of nerves. 

"hmm" He responded snapping his head round to look at her pursing his lips

"In the last dream you asked if there was ever anyone else" Clara started nervously 

"Clara It was just a dream, I'm sure you'll find another pudding brain to fall in love with" The Doctor interrupted

"I don't want anyone else" Clara whispered making the Doctors eyebrows to draw together in confusion "This was so much easier to say in my head" she sighed "I want you" 

"Clara I'm right here beside you, did those dream crabs scramble your brain a bit, maybe I should do a scan" The Doctor rambled looking around for his sonic screwdriver. 

Clara sighed again realising he would never get the hint so she took his hand pulled him over to the steps and stood two stairs up so she was eye level with him. the movement shocked and surprised him and he looked at Clara all wide eyes like he had teased her for doing plenty of times.

"No, Doctor I want you" Clara said before she gabbed hold of the lapels of the Doctors Jacket and pulled him close to her, her lips crashing into his and kissing him with as much passion as she could so he wouldn't have any doubt what she meant this time. The Doctor froze in shock he barely did hugging never mind kissing and his arms feel limp by his side. Just as Clara was about to pull away embarrassed thinking she had completely destroyed their friendship minutes after getting him back, The Doctor snapped back to his senses and started kissing her back with just as much passion, one of his arms snaked round her waist pulling her flush against him and the other went round her neck running his fingers through her brown hair and bringing there mouths closer together until even he wasn't sure where he ended and she began. Eventually they broke apart both gasping for air, eyes closed and foreheads touching both trying to save this moment to their memory forever. Clara's hands left the Doctors lapels and wrapped around his waist. 

"I really hope I'm not dreaming right now" Clara whispered making the Doctor laugh. 

a/n sorry its so short but hope you enjoyed it anyway. let me know what you think :-) xxx

a/n Set straight after last christmas 

I Want You 

The pair ran inside the TARDIS giggling like small children, no dream crabs no Santa and not an elf insight, this was real, this was really real and neither of them could believe it. The memory of the last dream those 62 years they missed together was burned into Clara's mind forever she could never forget the regret and loneliness she felt without him by her side and she never wanted to experience it again.

The Doctor refused to let go of Clara's hand afraid that if he did she would slip away and it would all be a dream again, he checked and rechecked that there was no ice cream pain but it still seemed to good to be true that he had his impossible girl back. 

"Any ice cream pain?" The Doctor asked Clara his smile not fading from his face

"Nope completely awake" Clara answered smiling and shaking her head 

"Good" The Doctor laughed, one of his hands still holing Clara's the other typing in co-ordinates to orbit around earth beyond the detection of radar.

"Doctor?" Clara asked carefully her smile fading for a second out of nerves. 

"hmm" He responded snapping his head round to look at her pursing his lips

"In the last dream you asked if there was ever anyone else" Clara started nervously 

"Clara It was just a dream, I'm sure you'll find another pudding brain to fall in love with" The Doctor interrupted

"I don't want anyone else" Clara whispered making the Doctors eyebrows to draw together in confusion "This was so much easier to say in my head" she sighed "I want you" 

"Clara I'm right here beside you, did those dream crabs scramble your brain a bit, maybe I should do a scan" The Doctor rambled looking around for his sonic screwdriver. 

Clara sighed again realising he would never get the hint so she took his hand pulled him over to the steps and stood two stairs up so she was eye level with him. the movement shocked and surprised him and he looked at Clara all wide eyes like he had teased her for doing plenty of times.

"No, Doctor I want you" Clara said before she gabbed hold of the lapels of the Doctors Jacket and pulled him close to her, her lips crashing into his and kissing him with as much passion as she could so he wouldn't have any doubt what she meant this time. The Doctor froze in shock he barely did hugging never mind kissing and his arms feel limp by his side. Just as Clara was about to pull away embarrassed thinking she had completely destroyed their friendship minutes after getting him back, The Doctor snapped back to his senses and started kissing her back with just as much passion, one of his arms snaked round her waist pulling her flush against him and the other went round her neck running his fingers through her brown hair and bringing there mouths closer together until even he wasn't sure where he ended and she began. Eventually they broke apart both gasping for air, eyes closed and foreheads touching both trying to save this moment to their memory forever. Clara's hands left the Doctors lapels and wrapped around his waist. 

"I really hope I'm not dreaming right now" Clara whispered making the Doctor laugh. 

a/n sorry its so short but hope you enjoyed it anyway. let me know what you think :-) xxx


End file.
